One of the primary aims of the majority of modern gaming companies is to secure more high quality revenue, such as by accepting bets from high net worth individuals who are well capable of financing their gambling habits, and are arguably less likely to default on their debts. Such individuals are herein referred to as VIP clients, and given the above, gaming companies are forever seeking to win more VIP business. The opportunity VIP business presents is clear, but all experienced operators know this business comes with its own issues and risks.
Wealthy individuals, naturally tend to be more risk seeking, and thus (although not always directly correlated) they tend to make larger bets as they can stand losing larger amounts of money. However, betting companies, particularly online gambling companies, bookmakers, gaming exchanges, spread-betting and CFD (contracts for difference) companies, etc., often impose maximum bet limits, margin limits and the like, and these limits are often well below the wager levels required or requested by VIP clients. Although advanced gaming exchanges and bookmaking companies may subject individuals to vetting procedures such as background financial checks, and/or require some collateral or margin funding from them before accepting any particularly large bet, but in most if not all cases, large bets still present a risk to the companies accepting them.
Although particularly risky bets are commonly declined regardless of the status of any individual, turning down a large bet placed by a VIP client can be seen as insulting to the VIP client, who may choose to take his business elsewhere.
By contrast, accepting a large bet from a VIP client, and then subsequently losing that bet, can have significant impacts on the cash-flows of the company who accepted the bet.
Applicant therefore has recognised the challenges of growing a gaming business; and have developed the present invention with the objects of assist their partners' attempts to secure VIP income and to manage the associated risks of accepting their bets